The Night Before
by nishatrix
Summary: Annabeth sneaks into Percy's cabin. It's not what you think folks. One-shot. [Set after the Last Olympian, before The Lost Hero]


**A/N: I took a break from studying and I ended up writing this. I hope I don't fail my exams. I suck at genre listing so sorry if this wasn't what you were looking for. **

**Shoutout to **_**allen r**_** who left me a review on my last Percabeth fic [3 Questions] and sort of prompted this one. Major thanks dude. **

**Disclaimer: I'm probably not Rick Riordan, who owns these characters. Probably.**

* * *

Annabeth prayed that she wouldn't get eaten by a harpy.

Sneaking out of the Athena cabin had been hard enough since her siblings, like all demigods, were either light sleepers or having nightmares.

_Horrible demigod nightmares._

But that's just how it is when you're the child of an all powerful greek god. You fight some monsters, go on quests, try to figure out the dreams that are _never_ just dreams, save the world while trying your best not to die. A day in the life.

But even by her standards, the nightmare she just had was a pretty bad one.

The image of Percy in his faded and tattered orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, fighting off someone or _something_ she couldn't see with his face bruised and battered was branded in her brain.

She had jolted awake, clutching her sheets like a lifeline. An unexplainable need to make sure Percy was in his cabin –_that he was okay_ –had overcome her.

Which is how she found herself standing outside Cabin Three, rather wishing she had thought to brush her hair.

The air around the place smelled of salt; it smelled like Percy. She smiled.

She knocked the door, hopefully loud enough to wake him but not loud enough to attract the attention of _other things._

The door swung open almost immediately. "Blackjack, now isn-" Percy started before seeing her. Then he blinked a few times.

He was still dressed in his Camp Half-Blood shirt and his jeans from the bonfire earlier, not torn or faded but just recently washed, if only just slightly rumpled. His hair was sticking up at the back but his eyes were alert, which struck her ass odd considering he had thought his Pegasus had been knocking on the door.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here? What happened?" he asked her, the worry eminent in his voice.

_Oh wow, I didn't think this part through,_ she thought.

"Um, I had a nightmare. About you."

"Oh great, thanks. Always nice to know that your girlfriend is having nightmares about you. It's a real confidence booster."

She moved forward suddenly, wrapping her arms around him. He stumbled back, his hands going around her instinctively.

Stroking her hair, he drew back a little to look at her. "What happened? What did you see?" he asked, his voice gentle.

Annabeth looked into his sea green eyes and told him everything the dream had shown her. From him tattered shirt to him fighting off whatever it is she didn't see.

"You looked so lost," she said, "Like when you first came to camp. Like you didn't know who you were. Who I was."

They were sitting in the edge of his bed, her hands in his; her head on his left shoulder.

He laughed lightly, but his tone was serious. "If there's one thing I can promise you anything Annabeth, it's that I will never _ever_ forget you."

She smiled. "Same here."

"I actually don't think it's possible."

"Of course it's possible. You could suffer from brain damage causing memory loss or accidentally fall into the river Lethe –"

"_Accidentally?"_

"–or a god could take away your memories."

"I know it's _possible _to lose your memories Wise Girl. I meant, even if I did, I would still remember you, because I don't think you can forget that kind of love."

Annabeth felt her face grow warm and was grateful for the darkness of the cabin, the only source of light was the fountain Poseidon added as a gift.

"I think you're right about that Seaweed Brain," she said before kissing him.

He kissed her back and everything; the cabin, the sound of the fountain, the dream, all just melted away. Kissing Percy always had that effect on her. Like she was falling without a tether but knowing he would always be there to catch her.

He pulled back suddenly. "I'm sorry but could you just say that one more time?" his voice was low and husky, his breath warm against her face.

"Say what?" She didn't sound that collected either.

"That I'm right. I don't get that often enough from you," he told her, grinning.

She rolled her eyes. "That's not my fault. You don't really give me reason to say it."

He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed.

"Very mature Seaweed Brain."

"I am the most matured a person could possibly mature Wise Girl," he replied.

She laughed and leaned into him; he put his hands around her waist.

She fingered the ring her father had given her, hanging around her necklace and she realized that Percy never talked about his childhood. He never talked about his life before Grover found him. Before he came to Camp Half-Blood.

Sure, he talked about how he got kicked out of schools and the monsters he had seen –usually he would do something when he saw them, causing the expulsion – but that was it.

"Percy, why do you never talk about your childhood?"

"What?"

"You never talk about what it was like growing up. Why?"

"Well, because, I- It isn't a great story. I mean, my mom married this good-for-nothing guy named Gabe for me because he smelled like a garbage disposal, so my demigod smell wouldn't attract too many monsters. But he used to beat her and when I was around, he'd hit me too. The guy loved his poker games, but he had no job so he was always looking for money."

Annabeth gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He kissed the side of her head.

"You know what really sucked though? I wasn't even around most of the time. I was usually in some sort of boarding school."

"Hey, so we both didn't have great childhoods. Something we share in common," she said.

Percy laughed good-naturedly at her attempt of a joke.

"Yeah, it's our special thing," he sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just don't ever want to lose this."

Her brow furrowed. "Lose what?"

"This. Me and you. Us," he said.

"I have news for you Seaweed Brain. That's not going to happen," she said.

"Yes Maam."

* * *

Annabeth sneaked back into her cabin just before the dawn and fell back into a dreamless sleep, only to wake up and find herself living a the nightmare that she had no recollection of.

In fact, Annabeth didn't remember anything from the night before.

And Percy, had absolutely no recollection of who _he_ was. He did keep his promise however, even if he did not remember making the promise in the first place.

He had lost his memories, but he still didn't forget Annabeth.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Percabeth fic. This was fun to write. By the way, I haven't read House of Hades yet so if something isn't consistent with it, don't tell me because...spoilers. **

**Reviews to me is what blue food is to Percy.**

_Love and oranges,_

_Nisha. _


End file.
